


Easter Eggs

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Amethyst [5]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Childhood, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 14:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: She had eaten until she felt sick





	Easter Eggs

Maeve face is smeared with chocolate, she must have eaten twenty easter eggs. Her stomach hurts, she fights a wave of nausea while curled up in her bed. 

A glass of half drunk water rests on her nightstand along with a book of poems. She likes that book, although she doesn't understand half of them yet. Maeve thinks as she gets older and the more experience she has, the more of the words she'll understand.

It wasn't until today she understood the words "Eating to feed the emptiness of the soul when the belly is full is a pointless endeavour,".


End file.
